A love hidden in the shadows
by Zeofox45
Summary: Coping with the ignorance from the village and the harsh remarks from his mother, Naruto decides to get revenge in a way that triggers all the points from the pleasures of the flesh. However, is Kushina the neglectful mother her son sees her as? or is there something deeper going on in the shadows that is controlling the strings of neglect?
1. Chapter 1

**After writing a second story that I did not think would gather as much attention as it would I will now start writing a third one. This one for all of you Naruto X Kushina fans out there who enjoy the pairing like I do. This story revolves around kushina's neglect of Naruto and how he takes it upon himself to get even with her. At first it will be a very rocky start but then it will shift into romance making things between them easier and less harmful. This story will be made upon a request from jameis. Hope he/she likes it and the same goes to everyone, without further ado… let's begin.**

**Zeofox does not own Naruto or any franchise of Naruto.**

They say that there is no greater love in this world than a mother's love for her child or her children. Willing to take any pain, any insult, any form of punishment to ensure that her child is safe and happy from harm's way is a love that no being or entity can ever hope to break. If that was true then why does this young 9 year old blonde boy who's clothing is stained of dirt and grime, shorts torn from the knees, and sandals that are already to peel off from underneath the heel sitting on his bed with his legs up to face and his arms wrapped around them? Allow me to answer that, this child, known by his name, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, is now living in a home that instead of being welcoming, safe, and filled with warmth, is now more of an isolated environment that brings down the warmth to a coldness that no child should ever feel, even on the heaviest of snow days.

"My hands feel so numb, and my body feels so cold. Why is kaa-san not here with me? Where is she?!" says little Naruto with watering eyes wondering where his mother is

It is one thing to leave a child without proper clothing for unsuitable weather conditions, but it is another to leave said child completely alone in a house without someone caring for him. This is because his mother: Kushina uzumaki-namikaze is out of the village with her friends in a group of five people heading a particular part of the forest for a celebration that the Kunoichis take part in every year. Granted they are proud of their achievements and contribution but that isn't the only thing they come here to do no, they come here to ease and take their minds of the world around them, none more so than Kushina.

"Man it's so good to finally be out of the house for once" says kushina to tsume, mikoto, hiyomi, and mebuki. For as long as she can remember these four have been there for her when she needed help or guidance when Minato wasn't available. To her, they are the closest people she has to sisters.

"No kidding, with all the Munday tasks and putting up with all of my kinsfolk's arrogant nature, I needed a breather." Says Mikoto Uchiha, wife and mother of the Uchiha clan

"You aren't the only one. Don't forget that my kinfolk are just as obnoxious and arrogant as your clan are, or as a little golden ball of energy I meet that brightens up my day says " ancient, un-cool, and out of shape old geezers" that little golden energy ball really does make me feel at ease.

Sigh…" says Hiyomi Hyuga sighing happily knowing that little Naruto can brighten up her day when she s gloomy because of the old crones.

"At least you have someone to help you through a stressful day, my time is all given away to helping the clan and pups grow strong and alive. " says Tsume Inuzuka knowing how dealing with more than twice the energy of her everyday family can take a toll on her mind and body

"At least you four don't have to go hand and foot in trying to get your daughter out of the sanity induced illness known as fan-girl syndrome. I swear I don't have the slightest idea as to how she even got this way" sighing as Mebuki Haruno was glad to be away from the uchiha worshipper that though she loves very much, can be too much for her alone

"Fan-girls, the worst kind of species the world has ever known, and we still have no freaking idea as to where the hell they crawled out off! But when I find it I am going to blow it up right on itself and scorch it shut!" Says Tsume since she does not and will not tolerate fan-girls

"Hey kushina how has little Naruto been? We haven't seen him with you lately" says Mikoto wondering what the little ball of energy was

"Eh he's at home. Probably sleeping or something for all I know" says Kushina casually

"Well does he have someone taking care of him? You know the winter months get awfully cold" says Hiyomi showing concern

"Don't worry about it Hiyomi-chan, Naruto is well taken care of that I can assure you" says kushina taking a sip of her drink

"Are you sure kushina? I at least like to make sure that our little ball of energy is safe and well" says Mikoto knowing full well that she like the others look out for Naruto

"Girls, I know Naruto, my sochi is fine and his babysitter has everything under control. So quit worrying and let's enjoy the night!" says kushina gulping down her drink and heading off to greet the others

"Hmmm…" contemplates Mebuki as she feels something is wrong here

"Something on your mind Mebuki?" says Hiyomi seeing the look on her face

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Anyway like Kushina said, let's enjoy and screw around!" laughs mebuki along with the others ready for a long night that most will enjoy, but one will not.

**With Naruto**

Sitting on the couch in the living room holding a mug of warm water since there is no hot chocolate, one of the few hot drinks that Naruto tried once thanks to Mikoto, he drinks it to try to soothe the cold feeling around him but only ends up leaving him with a dry mouth and very little warmth

"Sniff, I wish kaa-san was here. Why do I have to be alone in this big house? Why?" says little Naruto trying to hold back the tears. His mom wasn't always this cold-hearted around him don't make that assumption! Kushina Uzumaki was a very loving and carefree person as well as strong and protective mother like any woman is. And yet Naruto cannot figure out for the life of him why his mother is acting this way towards him. He thought that she would be the last person that would treat him this way.

"Kaa-san always looks at me with those cold-hate filled eyes like all the villagers do. I wish I had my real kaa-san back, not this mean one who hates me." Says Naruto as he could no longer hold back the tears as they started falling

**Timeskip: Four hours later**

It is now exactly 12:00 A.M. and everyone who attended the gathering had now retired for the evening. Kushina and the others decide to go to one last eatery before going back to the hellholes known as their clan compounds, except for Mebuki as her hellhole is the entity known as her fangirl daughter but we will check back to that another time. After the meal everyone heads home.

"haaaaaa, this was a fun night! At least I didn't have to take care of that little twit!" says kushina as she heads into the yard of the compound. Pulling out the key she unlocks the door, heading inside to see the place bathed in darkness.

"Well glad to know the little twit is out, less of a chore for me to keep him accompanied waiting for him to fall asleep." Says kushina preparing to head upstairs when she spots Naruto asleep on the couch, sighing in frustration she grabs Naruto throwing him over her shoulder walking upstairs putting him on his bed like so. (Hey at least she does one good thing for the poor boy.)

"Even coming back home after partying I have to carry his sorry ass up the stairs!" sighs kushina in frustration. Going to her room and changing into her nightgown kushina settles into bed thinking about what she did tonight at the party. As her mind wanders she feels a stinging sensation on the back of her neck. Scratching at the spot she turns over turning off the lamp and heading to sleep unaware that the feeling earlier is more than just a little sting.

**Next Morning**

Groaning knowing that her slumber now has to end Kushina wakes up to start her day.

"Ugh I want to sleep longer, but the old ape has assigned me to do missions today. Sigh well at the missions pay good money, now I can finally get that upgrade to my katana I always wanted." Says kushina beaming at how her long sword will be with a new look

Walking into the kitchen she starts getting her breakfast ready clearly forgetting that she is not the only person in the house that needs to eat.

Opening his eyes from the morning light Naruto gets up and pops a few bones in place, for some reason he feels sore, which is due to the fact that his mother put him down a bit rough on his bed last night letting him sleep in the fetal position except his neck and back were stretched out a bit too far giving him said discomfort.

"Why do I feel like I slept on a bed made of blocks of cement?" says Naruto rubbing his neck.

Stretching and popping some more bones Naruto heads downstairs coming to the morning smell of breakfast being made.

"Morning kaa-san" says Naruto yawning

"Hey" greets Kushina with hardly any feeling while making her breakfast

"Kaa-san, can you make me something to eat too? Please?" says little Naruto hoping he can get a home cooked meal filled with love, but what he is about to get is hardly anything but food let alone any emotion

"Listen here Kid your old enough to make your own damn breakfast. Why don't you use those spiders you call hands, grab a pan and a spatula, and get cooking if you want to eat! Make you some breakfast, ha! You not the only mouth in this damn house" says Kushina chuckling at her son's request

Naruto just sits there with eyes open and tears threatening to spill out from the cold remark his mother said to him. He honestly thought his mom would be able to give him something to eat but even that seem like an impossible goal to achieve. Sniffling Naruto went to the cabinet to pull a bowl and cereal out, then some milk from the fridge to eat something while very plain, is better than nothing. After breakfast Naruto gets ready to head to the academy though he really wishes his mom would see him off.

"I'm going to the academy kaa-san." Says Naruto putting on his sandals

"Yeah whatever, Make sure to the trash out when you get home, and don't wait up, won't be coming back till late." Says Kushina from across the room

Naruto then heads out trying to find anything to lift his spirits but unfortunately it seems that even a tiny gesture to put a smile on his face no matter the size isn't being handed out as the young blond has to not only deal with a neglectful mother but also the hatred of the entire village, though he has yet to understand why it is that everyone is so bent on focusing their anger and hatred on him when in reality he is only a child like all the others! If only the village wasn't so blind to what happened nine years ago maybe they would learn to cope with it and find a way to move on.

"Well, another day at the academy, maybe today will be better." Says Naruto hoping the day would not be too hard on him.

**Hokage Tower**

"Kushina Uzumaki reporting in Hokage-sama." Says Kushina now presented in her jounin uniform and katana strapped to her back

"Good morning Kushina-san, I see that you are ready to start the mission yes?" says Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konaha and professor or "god of shinobi" as his alias implies

"Yes" responds Kushina

"Very well, you are tasked with an A-rank from grass country. It would seem that the village has suffered from several mysterious disappearances over the last month. Because of this the village has no idea why this is happening. The only information available is that said people happen to be several business owners and people of the trade system. You must find the cause of this problem, hunt down, and eliminate. Is that clear?" states the professor

"Of course sir" says kushina taking the scroll

"By the way how is little Naruto? I haven't seen him in a while now. Is he doing ok?" says the third. He always thought of Naruto as the grandson he never had, both have always gotten along well and the old hokage even takes Naruto out for ramen from time to time.

"He's fine as usual, nothing out of the ordinary" says Kushina with a dull expression

"Kushina-san you ok? That was a rather surprising form of opinion you just answered when I asked about Naruto." Says hiruzen looking at her with a lifted eyebrow

"As I said he's fine hokage-sama, quit asking me about him." Says Kushina getting annoyed

"Sigh alright then. Well here is the scroll containing all mission details. You are to be ready in 15 minutes and at the eastern gate ready and equipped." Says the third

"Got it." Says Kushina heading out to the east gate leaving the third to battle a creäture so fierce and mind-numbingly terrifying! PAPERWORK!

"What asshole created such a dreaded and accursed abomination?! Who I ask you?!" says hiruzen shaking his fist making his hidden anbu pity the old dude.

"I will find a way to kill you, you hear me!" says hiruzen grudgingly going back to work

**Academy**

Now with all the other students inside the classroom and Iruka Umino using his infamous big air head jutsu to shut the kids up, he starts the morning with the usual boring put you to sleep lectures. After half an hour most students are passed out with a couple just looking around or staring at the window.

"Ok maybe today wasn't going to be better." Says Naruto playing a pencil and eraser trying to pass the time, after another half hour all students break apart to head into the next class.

"Man today is going to be so boring. Why can't the clock go any faster?" says Naruto sighing out tiredly

**Timeskip: 12:20 P.M.**

Now that the day was turning to its halfway point Naruto runs to the village trying to find something to eat for lunch since everyone else has lunch of their own made by their mother's while he is stuck to fend for himself, Naruto goes to a vending machine to get some sweet bread.

"What to get, what to get." Says Naruto mumbling

"I didn't expect to see you here Naruto, though with you being near my favorite bread deliver I can't say much." Says Choji Akamichi, one of naruto's friends along with Shikamaru Nara beside him, both have been close to Naruto for about a year now since they all had one thing in common: They slept and ate through most of Iruka's boring lectures… you have to do something to get through those lessons.

"Yeah, I don't have any lunch with me today so I might as well buy some bread." Says Naruto sadly picking a choice of bread

"Doesn't your kaa-san make you any lunches Naruto? Our kaa-san's do, I wonder why your kaa-san doesn't?" wonders Choji taking a bite out of his bread

"She's-she's just real busy is all choji, that's mostly the reason." Says Naruto in a gloomy tone

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Let's just eat we have to if we are going to survive through the rest of the day." Says shikamaru looking at the clouds

It is at this point little Naruto starts to really wonder now that choji mentions it, why doesn't his mom make him something anymore? In fact, why is she acting like a real jerk lately? If one could see the emotions in Naruto eyes they would see sadness but underneath them you would start to see anger beginning to develop. One thing's for sure, Naruto will find out what is going on here, and who this woman is that replaced his sweet kaa-san… but first, he needs something to eat! Why can't there be some side dishes with his bread? Is it really that hard to ask!

**With Kushina, East Gate**

Now ready and prepped to go Kushina heads out of the east gate to the location of her assigned mission.

"This will be a good chance to stretch myself. At least I won't have deal with the little twit and all the sappy gloomy 'kaa-san can we play?' 'kaa-san can we go get some ice cream' 'kaa-san can you read me a story' kami that boy needs to shut the hell up!" says Kushina while dashing through the trees. Like Naruto for her one thing is for sure, this mission will be a real stress reliever for her. Scratching the back of her neck again she heads further into the land, ignoring the pulsing feeling that continues on the back of her neck.

**Well everyone this is the first chapter of Blind Love. Let me know what you think and leave your opinions, and like I said to re-emphasize my point, this is a love story but will start really rocky! Zeofox out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first time I get so many followers of my first ever Naruto neglected story and many reviews to boot. Glad all of you are enjoying the story even though it's only the first chapter, now to answer the questions for those who had questions about the story.**

**NCPfan: well one thing I can tell you is that the person who put the seal on Kushina is not from the hidden leaf, nor is he from the elemental nations. I'll explain more about this as the story goes along.**

**Naruko Uzumaki: Kushina won't hate Naruto for long it is only until the seal is destroyed**

**Choppedltige: my grammar though a problem can easily be fixed as a story rolls along. The reason to this is because my writing style works differently as it goes in a right but wrong direction. It is only until a paragraph or so that it get's better.**

**Kirashu: Until kushina returns Naruto will most likely train and try to cope with the loneliness of being in the house, but I plan to have either mebuki or tsume comfort him when he sees them. (Mikoto is too overused and hiyomi is not much to work with.)**

**Pensuka: don't know too much about the nightmares**

**Dragonbolt21: Updates will try to be a couple of days to at least a week at max.**

**Mas2009: like I said kushina won't hate Naruto for long and while danzo may be involved in all this he is not the one who placed the seal on Kushina.**

**Amekage: Yeah I get creative when it calls for something new, thanks!**

**Well now with that out of the way, let's get started with the next chapter. **

**Zeofox does not own Naruto. Ok!**

It has been little over an hour since Kushina has left the village heading towards grass country for her assigned A-rank mission, the goal: deal with and find who or what has caused the mysterious disappearances of several people. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath Kushina sits on top of the tree branch she just landed.

"Whew, glad I packed some extra water" Says kushina taking a big gulp from the bottle.

"It is still early from the looks of it, I better keep moving. The only good thing out of all this is that the little twit is not here to pester me." Hopping to the next branch Kushina keeps moving forward.

"_Though I do feel kind of bad for leaving him all on his own, poor little guy…pfft what am I saying? The little twit will be fine on his own, and it is not like he's going to set the house on fire. He's probably nagging on the old monkey for some training or ramen like he usually does with that stupid blinding grin of his._

_**Visual Thought start**_

_Praying that his paperwork every last one would instantly combust and turn into ashes and cry tears of joy little Naruto barges in kicking the door open sending one stack of paperwork out the window floating in the breeze until some smack or hit a few civilians in the face and/or confuse others as well as giving horribly bad paper cuts to others._

"_OWW dammit ugh paper cut. Ouch! Paper cut paper cut! mommy bring me a bandage!" several civilians shout. (hey at least there wasn't any lemonade near them…) _

"_It burns! Aww dammit to hell and fucking back! Ugh!" shouted one particular pink haired girl as the juice seeped into her cuts. (Spoke to soon, which at this point mebuki smiles at the wonderfully cruel and unusual pain that fell upon her daughter that happened when she was ogling the emo uchiha.) _

"_Hey jiji is it possible you can train me today? I want to learn some super killer jutsu's and kick butt! That'll show the stupid jerks who said I couldn't do shet!" says Naruto to his grandfather figure while hoping he will teach said techniques_

"_Normally I wouldn't because of my mortal duty to finish this paperwork and see it done. But since something good came out of you coming to see me… eh why not!" says the sandaime thanking whoever it is above that at least he had a reasonable and valid excuse to skip out on this duty._

"_Awesome now I can kick ass and those jerks can't say shet!" says little Naruto only for the sandaime and the secretary outside of his office to smack him upside the head_

"_NARUTO LANGUAGE!" both said. This would also be a good time to tell you all that the hokage's secretary is not one of the village idiots who is blinded by the hatred of what happened the night of Naruto's birth. Though she may have lost those she cared about, she doesn't see the little blonde boy as the fox. She can be described as a woman in her early 30s, slim figure, long smooth legs, bright jet black hair, deep brown eyes, and a face that while heart throbbing can still be gentle and naïve. _

"_What? All I said was… ow" Naruto ended up getting smacked again_

"_Hey! Quit it" shouts Naruto at both of them_

"_Naruto a boy your age should not go saying those kinds of words. Your too sweet and innocent to say those things" says sasha, the hokage's secretary. Seeing Naruto as a little brother she looks out for his best interest._

"_She's right Naruto you should not go saying those words, it can get you into trouble." Says the third with sasha nodding in agreement… "it is only when you have the skills or when your older that you can say curse words to which nobody else will hardly give a damn… except parents… that's unwelcomed in their presence especially if they children under of the age of 10 around them." Says the hokage to which sasha facepalms at his blatant disregard for child advice._

"_Whatever jiji, come on let's go train. Oohh, and I can also get ramen while we are at it?" smiles Naruto with that fox-like grin._

"_Sure anyway sasha we best be going, see ya in a few hours." Says the third walking alongside Naruto while giving a grin of his own, if this gets him out of paperwork he will do it._

_**Visual thought end**_

"Well if the little twit gets screwed up the old monkey fixes him up. I know I am not playing nurse." States kushina as the last thing she needed to hear was the sound of wailing cries of pain.

**Ninja Academy **

Lunch now over and done with the students resume to heading back to their classes for another dried and ear numbing lecture courtesy of Iruka Umino. The remaining few hours quickly pass by, some of which are very grateful for. Picking up all their materials the students bid farewell to each other and head home to be welcomed by their families and talk about the day's events.

"Well Naruto, be seeing ya." Says Choji walking home alongside his father Chouza Akamichi head of the Akamichi clan, and restaurant owner of the BBQ restaurant that all shinobi come to chow down at.

"Same here, I wanted to go to the hills and cloud watch but my mom will start nagging at me for being home late. Mom's are so troublesome." Says shikamaru heading home less he face the fury that is his mother.

"Alright guys see you tomorrow… wish we could have hung out though, and there really isn't anything or anyone waiting for me at home." Thought Naruto, sadly it is the truth as he knows his mom is out on a A-rank mission and will not be back till who knows when. Sighing he heads home while trying to ignore the glares and snide remarks sent his way.

After a stressing twenty-minute walk Naruto is home finding himself at the front door of the house. Reaching for his keys he heads inside to the same old unwelcomed and cold feeling of a home with hardly any love in the air or the walls.

"I'm home!" says Naruto in a sad tone to at least try to brighten the place up a bit.

"Who am I kidding? Even announcing myself being here is hardly doing anything alone. Guess I'll go train for a while. I wonder where I put that new set of shuriken and throwing knives?" says Naruto heading upstairs to his room.

Grabbing the necessary items and a proper change of clothing he heads out to find the nearest training ground to improve his accuracy and range, one of the few things he has trouble in, thanks to SOME people.

**With Mebuki**

"I'm home." Shouts sakura as her mother mebuki greets her coming out of the living room.

"Hello dear how was your day at the academy?" says mebuki bracing herself for another repetitive talk about the emo uchiha.

"Well it was great I got to sit next to sasuke and finally got him to eat lunch with me though that ino-pig had to ruin it all by-

'_I wonder how much it would hurt to staple my ears shut? I gotta find some way out of this house and away from sakura for a while cause I can't stand another ten minutes of the daily uchiha news!'_

"Can you believe that mom, mom are you listening?" sakura says as she snaps her fingers.

"Eh yea I got all that. Sakura dear I'm going out to do some shopping, I'll be back soon." Says mebuki quickly getting her keys and purse and getting out of there like a rabid dog was chasing after her.

"Forget a while I need half a day out of that place." Says mebuki heading towards the shopping district to just browse instead of shop, she already has the house stocked up. Along the way she manages to stumble upon training ground 7. Wondering how she got here she turns about only to hear sounds of metal crashing against wood, curious she sneaks a glance and sees little Naruto throwing knives and shuriken at a training post.

"_What is Naruto doing all the way out here? Also note why is he alone? I mean sure it is normal that kids in the academy are training alone at times but shouldn't Kushina be here with him at least?" _wonders mebuki seeing a throwing knife missing its target from just a few inches.

"Still not good enough." Says Naruto throwing another knife this time hitting the mark but soon falls from not going in thoroughly.

"Ok now it's somewhat good enough." Picking up all knives and shuriken Naruto resumes practicing for a few more hours. During this time mebuki keeps on observing him before going back into the shopping district.

"Seeing Naruto train like that for the past hour is really motivating, I never noticed how serious he can get… but why do I feel that there is something else going on here. The way he was throwing those knives and shuriken was steady at first but then they started to go in deeper making gashes within the posts almost like he was mad… I must be acting silly thinking that." Says mebuki returning home to get dinner started and to her own little horror show that is her daughter.

Done with training Naruto heads home after cooling down, as he makes his way through the streets he is either really paranoid or wary of the villagers, a group of them, are coming in a bit too close into his personal space. Ignoring the feeling he walks a little faster to try to shake off the feeling but it proves futile as the group walks at the same pace. Now little Naruto is on high alert knowing that this is not an invite to chat but a mob after his hide, to which he now dashes out of there while stating at the top of his lung.

"You people are getting in too close to my personal space! When are you going to let this go?! It's not a big deal chasing me around for something I didn't do!" says Naruto running away from the angry mob

"Not a big deal! You killed all the people we loved and you dare say it's not a big deal?!" shouts a random villager holding a torch

"For all the losses we have suffered we shall end you demon!" shouts another with a pitch fork in her hand

"Get him!" shouts another pointing at Naruto with a sharp kunai in his hand

"What did I ever do to you? Are you all morally confused or just blind?" says Naruto running faster while trying to find a place to hide

"We are going to skin you alive for saying that after were done ripping out that tongue of yours" shouts and cheers coming from the mob

It's amazing how far the word "Fear" will drive a person too, it is because of this word that many people of the hidden leaf village have turned into the people chasing a boy who wouldn't hurt a puppy.

"To whatever god of ramen is up there point down a ray of light to a hiding place I can use." Cries Naruto out and to his relief he finds an air duct just four feet above him. But being only 4'2 he is not tall enough to reach the air duct and there aren't any trash cans or box carriers to get him up.

"How do I get up there? With no cans or boxes to use as steps I'm stuck." Says Naruto as he needs to act fast, cries of "get the demon" and "he'll pay for his crimes" are closing in on him.

"Dammit" desperately looking around for something he can use to reach the air duct Naruto looks to the wall the air duct is connected too and sees some holes about an inch and a half in length and at least two inches in depth that lead upwards but then start moving to the right.

"That's it!" grabbing two Kunais from his back holster Naruto jabs them in the holes and starts pulling himself up to the air duct. Upon reaching the air duct and to have a safe place to hide from the mob until they pass by Naruto now faces a new problem, the lid to the air duct is in place and without something to pry the lid off, he's pretty much screwed.

"Hey I see something up the wall." Claims a civilian

"Is it the demon fox? Is he trying to get away?" says another

"It's too far to see but it must be him. Quick, get him before he escapes!" says a civilian encouraging the others to follow him

"Oh crap. Come on, I got to have something in here! Come on, come on." Says Naruto hoping to find something to pry the lid off the air duct, but while trying to find said item he doesn't notice that the holes the kunai's are jabbed into are starting to crack and crumble due to the wall is a part of an old abandoned warehouse in the red light district, and after years of heavy rain, the wall has considerably weakened enough to be able to punch a hole through with the right amount of force. Plus the weight adding to the holes on said walls is not helping either, unfortunately for Naruto another bottle is thrown directly at him and while managing to avoid it the kunai jabbed into the wall using his right hand slips out forcing him to grab the left one which is only seconds away from also slipping out.

"Throw another bottle he's not getting out of this!" which at this point the kunai holding up Naruto moves up and slips out like the other. Falling directly into the mob Naruto now knows that if they want him dead, he will go down fighting if he has too. Now hitting the ground, the mob proceeds to beat the young 9-year-old boy, and throughout the evening cheers and screams are heard through the village about getting justice on the demon child, none hear it more than the third hokage who shamefully lowers his head at the disappointment his village has turned into.

"Gather all ANBU and tell them to the head to the warehouse in red light district at once! I will be there soon" shouts the third at an anbu wearing a neko mask and a reply of 'hai' can be heard. '_Minato, I hope your watching this from above, was it really worth it?! Believe me when I say that if you were alive this very moment I would have shown you why I known as the 'God of shinobi'I hope kami is doing what I exactly wanted myself to do to you that night.'_

**With Kushina**

Backtracking in part to reaching grass country Kushina has made a few run-ins with bears, wild boars, and even bandits. Those idiots however thought it would be easy to strip her off her goods and have some fun for their own pleasure, but that thought was cut down to size as kushina effortlessly cleaved through them all, showing that she is not a woman who is easily subjected to grimy threats about someone having her way with her. (**Yeah keep thinking that Kushina.) **

So far Kushina has made great progress but is still far from grass country and she won't be able to reach the village for the next two days and seeing as how night is approaching fast she decides to make camp and hope to cover more ground in the morning.

"Time for some bear meat with a few grilled mushrooms." As kushina starts cooking the meat and mushrooms over the roaring fire. Good thing storage scrolls are here, pans are a necessity. After a brief meal Kushina lays back for a bit before starting again in the morning.

"Hmm, I wonder what's happening back at the village, nothing too exciting probably." Kushina shrugging heads inside her tent to get to sleep. That is after smacking the back of her neck for what seems like the 5th time this day!

"Grr. Ok I know packed bug spray and sprayed some on me so why the hell does my neck still sting like hell?" says kushina not knowing that her stinging problem is not from a bug or irritation, but in fact something bigger.

**Hidden leaf hospital**

We now find the third and a very injured Naruto inside a hospital room, not really a surprise considering the fact that Naruto comes and goes more often than the genin who come complaining n shet about not wanting to get their rabies shot.

"Naruto, I really want to make your easier, but my hands are tied with the villagers. Sigh, I sometimes wish the kyuubi hadn't attacked that night, maybe then things would have different." The third looks at his surrogate grandson hoping he'll wake up soon to be sure he's ok, not to mention the fact if or when Kushina will reach grass country. Yeah, the old monkey has shet to worry about.

**Well everyone chapter 2 of a love hidden in the shadows is done. Hope you all liked it, and man you guys were sure eager to see the next chapter lol. Well read & review, I'm outta here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope the second chapter got you all what you wanted to see and for others please be patient the good points will be coming along down the road but I want the story to progress at its own pace. And if many of you are thinking lemons and limes know that they will be starting soon, after all, it will be time for Naruto to take what he wants, and Kushina, is in fact, what he wants.**

**Zeofox does not own Naruto. Not really that hard to know.**

The echoing of screams and silence, restless tossing and turning, drenched in sweat, and the sound of heavy breathing desperately trying to return to normal again, points toward a dark dream which Kushina Uzumaki is now experiencing from not so long ago, a memory that only serves as nothing more than speculation so long as the seal is in place, will not allow the truth to return to her side.

**(Note: I will be explaining of the seal's history and what happened that did all this. From a few stories that has had kushina sealed by either Minato or someone like danzo; I don't know! This will not be happening here. I will be introducing a new concept and background plot here. The seal will be explained through dream sequences and archieves found within hokage tower as well as the compound.)**

_**Dream-Scape Enter**_

_The sound of a child's crying is heard throughout the room, a safe house if you could call it that. Kushina has just given birth to Naruto and for a moment she felt the happiness that came with finally being able to enjoy the gift of motherhood, it would seem like nothing could take this from her, or her husband Minato Namikaze… but life has a way of interfering with the happiness that is only lived for a short time. The corpses of all the ANBU, Biwako sarutobi, and the assistants can be seen littered on the floor and the one doing the deed is cloaked entirely with a dark hood and mask with a single eye hole on the right the two things that are keeping his identity from being discovered._

"_The strongest of the five great villages, more like the most under-minded and down ridden if you ask me. Not even a minute has passed and already you have close to a dozen corpses around the area. Now you have a choice, oh wait, you don't because either way you will end up losing one of those choices tonight." the masked shinobi clearly known as Tobi under mind control says alerting the yellow flash._

"_I could ask how did you manage to get into these grounds but I won't waste my breath. Who the hell are you and why should I agree to your little game of pick what you'd like?" says Minato preparing a hirashin kunai._

"_Because like any leader who has a strong will but a weak and feeble mind, you will choose the thousands over the one who is part of you, but instead of saying it, let me show it." Says tobi as in an instant he appears behind Minato next to kushina and snatches baby Naruto away from them._

"_My baby! Minato!" shouts Kushina still too weak to move to do anything._

"_Here are your choices: Forfeit over the Kyuubi or your son dies before he can even open his eyes!" says tobi ready to slit the baby's throat at even the slightest movement. But before tobi could even think of doing anything Minato flashed right behind him taking Naruto back safely. However, he didn't notice the fact that at the moment he appeared behind tobi to take back Naruto, tobi used the kamui ability of his sharigan to transport Kushina outside of the village in order to pull out the fox from within her, not only that, but the location he is heading too is blocked off by several layers of heavily grown forest, meaning Minato despite being the fastest with the hiraishin kunai, will not be able to exactly pinpoint a specific direction until the fox reveals itself._

"_You are playing an important part in this goal uzumaki-san, with the fox's power the village will meet its end. Right until the last, Leaf, Falls!" shouts tobi as he begins the painful removal of the Kyuubi from kushina._

_All kushina could feel at that moment was pain, as if everything that made up her body was being pulled out in one single tug! And at that moment, all she could think about was if her son and husband were alright… but mostly, her son, her little baby boy. If only that were true, what she doesn't know is the fact that Minato transported himself and Naruto to the third floor of the basement (B3) within the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound in order to start his own plans, and I don't mean saving the village by using his son, no, it is something else._

_**Exit Dreamscape**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina wakes up gasping for breath, trembling like a frightened dog.

"ugh!" Kushina hisses in pain as the seal begins aggravating her to no end.

"AH! Grrrrrrr! It, feels, like someone's pouring acid inside me!" the seal ceases it's function and fades back into her skin.

"What the hell was that? And why was the pain hurting more than before?" questions Kushina trying to soothe the pain. Putting that thought away she exits her tent to see that its morning, meaning she has to get a move on. Once done with her morning routine she packs up all the supplies and starts moving along the trail.

"I can tell this morning is going to be busy for me, better here than back at the village. Hope the pay is worth going through all this." Says Kushina as she continues tree hopping to get to the village and grass country.

**Konoha Hospital**

Morning has also arrived in the hidden leaf village as everyone is starting their day to how it ends with what they do for a living. As for out little blonde boy, his morning hasn't exactly been all that bright. Getting attacked by the villagers for no reason other than being called 'demon', thrashed around like ice in a grinder by said villagers and ended up with serious injuries, a mother who didn't even bother to leave a note saying when she'll be back and not even leaving something to eat, and to top it all off, finding out for all reason and logic in this world why he is called demon! Yeah… terrible morning and the look on Naruto's face could not have said it any better.

"I would literally beat someone to death right now if I wasn't put on this bed with adult supervision. finding out the reason why I'm hated is hardly making things any better." Contemplates Naruto as he briefly thinks back to the past hour all while the third hokage is snoozing like an inflated chimpanzee.

_**Flashback (past Hour)**_

_Waking up to an unusual sight Naruto presumably finds himself in a sewer-like maze with pipes linking to different corners of the maze, each leading to a specific part of the maze, what is said part, no idea._

"_Isn't this a sight to behold… a sewer, an old depressing pit for the waste, Sigh I better find out a way out of this place." Naruto begins walking exploring the corridors but after a while he feels like he has crossed the same forks over and over again._

"_Ok how the hell am I supposed to find a way out of here if I keep ending up in the same spot?!" shouts Naruto. Calming down Naruto moves forward but sounds of breathing quickly make him stop. _

"_Is that breathing?" wonders Naruto as he decides to follow the sound that may lead to an exit. After turning and going through several corridors he stumbles upon a cage that looks to be ten times taller than him, with high rising steel bars and a paper labeled in kanji with the word 'Seal'._

"_Is anything in there?!" shouts Naruto wondering if the breathing he heard earlier came from inside the cage. But the only thing he sees is red chakra pumping through the bars leading to the pipes connecting to the walls and out from where he entered. Reaching out to the bars he pulls back his hand when a furry red tail reaches out to him but pulls back due to the cage discharging an energy field from the red chakra pumping through the bars._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Screams out Naruto when suddenly two glowing red eyes make themselves known along with a grinning smile filled with razor sharp teeth. Now Naruto has more reason to be afraid._

"_W-w-what who are you?!" says Naruto trying to gain some bravery while staring at the huge monster staring back at him._

"_**Why should I answer such as obvious question when you can answer it simply by looking at me again?" says the monster known as the Kyuubi no kitsune or the Nine tailed Fox. Showing his entire body Naruto only stares in shock at the creature in front of him, and why he is here with it.**_

"_y-you're the Kyuubi no kitsune… the fox who destroyed the village nine years ago." Says Naruto answering the obvious_

"_**At least you know something I was expecting you to still act scared and stupid." Chuckles Kyuubi, well at least his container knows the obvious.**_

"_But how can you be here? The fourth hokage killed you in battle, and more importantly where in name of kunai am I, I get that this place is a sewer, but not any part of the sewer I have ever seen." says Naruto looking around still trying to figure out where he was and more importantly how to get out._

"_**Ok I take that back maybe you are still a bit stupid, but then again I guess that part of your question rests with your so called 'hokage'. I would tell you more but why share it when can you find out for yourself, all the more reason to give me some enjoyment. And as to where you are, this is your mind, more specifically your mindscape." Explains Kyuubi to Naruto who understood most of the jist but wondered what his 'jiji' had to do with this.**_

"_This is my mind? Why does it look like a dump?" asked Naruto in curiosity._

"_**Your mind as it is now is a reflection of your emotions because of how you were treated your mind is in the state it is." Says the Kyuubi not really liking a sewer theme as a décor for the place he is cursed to live in, honestly why did he have to end up being confined for a third time.**_

"_Sigh, well no surprise there everyone in the village hates me because of you, and even my kaa-san hates me too. Maybe there were right, maybe I am a demon." Says Naruto looking down while clenching his fists in sadness and anger at all that has happened in his village._

_It was at this point kyuubi's chakra enveloped Naruto and brought him directly to his face, his slit red eyes piercing into his._

"_**Do not even for one second think you are me you hairy meat walking ningen. You hardly have any strength of your own to even try claiming you are me! You flesh bags let fear and confusion rule you, it is a wonder how your species have managed to survive this long." Says Kyuubi. For thousands of years the great fox has seen all the errors humanity has committed, and some have done things life would not approve off, but those facts will be talked later. Right now, there is one thing the fox needs to let little Naruto know.**_

"_**Kit, I have been watching through your eyes, of everything that has happened to you from the start of your life. And while I could care less about what your life gives you, you dying is one thing I will not allow life to give you." Says the fox a thin line crossing his lips knowing the consequences of what can happen if his container faces death.**_

"_Why are you being so reasonable with me? You're a monster bent on destroying anything and everything." Says Naruto as he has heard about the kyuubi and how fearsome its power can be._

"_**Contrary to popular belief I am not some evil asshole that enjoys killing and destroying everything for pleasure or entertainment. But getting to the point, my reason for being like this is to tell you that there are more questions than answers regarding the changes to your family, and not all is what it appears to be." Explains the kyuubi since he has a pretty good idea of what is going on, though he won't tell his container until he is sure he knows what happened that night.**_

"_What are you talking about? Are you saying something could be wrong with my kaa-san, because if that is what your saying, you can forget it! She's like the rest of the village, she hates me for no reason other than you. And why should I believe what your saying, foxes are sneaks when it comes to being tricky." States Naruto in an angry tone._

"_**Believe what I say or not its your choice. All I know is things don't look right in some parts of your life. We will speak again soon, but for now, it's time for you to go kit." Says the Kyuubi shoving Naruto out of his mind and back to reality, upon waking up he looks to see himself in the hospital. **_

_After waking up the sandaime who drops several questions as to what happened, Naruto can only think briefly to what the fox said, and right now, he isn't sure what to think, if he were to be honest with himself, he had to agree that some parts of his life have been changing, but other than that, everything is goes along as usual. Deciding to get out of the hospital, Naruto checks out and heads back to the compound alongside the third, to make sure a repeat of what went on last night does not happen again._

_**Time skip 2 days later **_

_**With Kushina**_

After two grueling days of traveling Kushina finally makes it to grass country, but not so much in one piece though.

"Bandits and missing ninja, man there persistent." Says kushina coming in view of the gate, after proper I.D. check she is escorted to the sanctuary of the village leader where upon arriving, explains how the disappearances of several people and business owners have started. About a week before the incident started it was the start of the trade agreement. You see, the trade agreement is an invitation where merchants, sellers, and information gatherers head into the village or smaller villages around the areas of grass country for a week to set up temporary placements were goods and services are extended to everyone who passes by several placements located in different areas of the country. Here as briefly mentioned, goods and services are handed out, some things can be traded to get a higher value of items or information. Now while the trade agreement may be deemed safe, there have been times when people have been used against others to get the item or information they want in exchange for the hostage, sometimes threats, and even attempted murder have been reported to keep identities from being leaked. This is when the disappearances have from this point a few days after the trade agreement was scheduled to end.

"This is all the information my scouts and I have gathered so far. What concerns me the most is the information that some of these people have obtained, and I don't even know if they have something on my village." Kesakore the village leader of the village hidden in the grass known as Kusagakure. (**Note. The name kesakore is a name made up. If it is named after any character, I do not own them.)**

"Well you should have kept better tabs on your people Kusakage. But I'll try and see what I can find." Says Kushina thinking over everything the kusakage has just told her.

"Thank you very much for your help kunoichi-san." Says kesakore

"The name is Kushina. Just point me towards the last place the last person of your village disappeared so I can get to this quick." Says kushina packing up her supplies and preparing to move out. The last known place a civilian disappeared was the shopping district at around high evening when it is usually deserted. Deciding to wait until nightfall Kushina decides to get into some light training, since really, she did not get her skills overnight.

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound **

**Same time with Kushina starting her training ( 2 days)**

Naruto walks in after a tough day at the academy and training. Looking around for something to eat he notices that there is almost nothing to eat, not even sweets. Groaning at the loss of food Naruto heads out for some shopping, transforming into a civilian man with short brown hair, beard, blue shirt and green shorts and blue sandals, Naruto starts shopping.

"Leave it to me to get food for the house, dammit kaa-san, do you even do anything at all?!" Naruto, for the past few days now, has been getting more upset with things and it isn't just the village, but Kushina as well. During training Naruto was practicing his punches and kicks when out of the blue his mom's face appeared on the post, with that irritable look and a smug expression like she just insulted him and expected to take it. Though Naruto felt down, the more words she threw at him the more mad he got, and not wanting to hear any more from his kaa-san, Naruto slammed his fist forward with enough force to almost send the post flying, almost. Though he did put in a deep dent, his hand ended up bloodied and with splinters that were hard to get out, even finding them was trouble. Getting all the essentials he needs Naruto pays for his items and leaves the market. Walking home he notices several children playing with their parents, be they a mom or dad.

"Why can't I have a kaa-san or tou-san like they do? There so lucky to have a family who loves them…" breathing in and out to stop the tears Naruto hurries on home. After a short meal and bath, Naruto wanders the house to clear his mind. It isn't until he enters Kushina's room that Naruto is filled with dread and sadness at what has happened over the years.

"I wonder when kaa-san will be back. Sigh, I wish I had something to remind me of the days before she changed." Says Naruto looking down, and laying on the bed, after a while Naruto gets fed up with all this and heads to his room shutting the door.

"Dammit! I hate this!" says Naruto shouting out his frustration. Now it appears that the anger that has shown in his eyes at one point in the academy starts to show itself."

"Everyone has the love of a kaa-san everywhere I go I see that love, why can't I have that love?! Why am is my kaa-san the only one who is like this towards me, all cold and mean?!" says Naruto clenching his fists at what his kaa-san has become and done to him.

"Well right now I don't care! I will not be a downer to this… this… woman any longer! Kaa-san wants to be like this, then I'll also be like this. Mean and cold-hearted like her, let's see how see likes this!" says Naruto with an angry look but a neutral smile. Things were certainly going to change for the young blonde, and it will start, with Kushina, for better or worse.

**Chapter 3 is done people. I know some of you expected more or something you wanted to see, but as I said at the beginning of the chapter, the good stuff starts soon. Naruto's 'revenge', Kushina's submission, the uncovering of the seal, and plenty of limes and lemons, like always, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Habits die hard. But not when there are so many people that follow you when they receive something that gets them wanting more. The fourth chapter is completed and i hope everyone here finds it to their liking. Now to answer some questions.**

**Ncpfan: I want to be able to introduce a first shot to how Naruto will take his revenge to Kushina. The first shot will shot a confrontation between him and her, it then results in seduction and him taking her in a short round of pleasure, only after a brief talk has been covered with naruto stating that he will no longer take anymore of his mother's way of looking down on him like someone who is less than her own child. This will continue depending on how the issue of her accepting the anticipation of Naruto 'assaulting' her will go. The seal will ahve more details explaining its creation, but that will be covered in the next few chapters with Sarutobi and Danzo.**

**Dregus: Kushina will be surprised at the new welcome Naruto has in store for her.**

**Sabery: You are not the only one, and as for her mission, all I will say is that it will be difficult.**

**Skyblu23: Well that all depends on how the person is writing their story. And while i do agree that rushing a story can put a damper on the creative process to keeping the reader entertained, most stories that are really good have a habit of rushing everything too soon and then afterward trying to make up for it. But again, it depends on how the person is writing the story.**

**Pandapornstar: I'll keep that in mind. I just go back to writing so I'm rusty, thanks for your advice.**

**Uzucest ftw: This is a neglected fic as I am sure you already know. Naruto will be cold-hearted once he starts getting 'revenge' on kushina. After the seal breaks like I said in chapter 2 upon answering some questions, he will be returned to normal. But to let everyone know, he won't forgive kushina so easily, not right away even after the truth has been discovered and the seal has been broken. The position this puts Naruto in affects him emotionally and mentally so he will need to sort through what has just happened with him and Kushina, to see what he can do afterwards, that is all I will say.**

**Now with a few of these questions answered let's get on with the story! Enjoy everyone!**

**I don't really need to say it do I? Because it's obvious, I do not own Naruto.**

_Back tracking to Chapter 3_

_Heading directly into the village hidden in the grass after traveling for the last few hours Kushina makes her way to the kusakage's sanctuary where he explains how the people have suddenly disappeared over the duration of the month. With the information in hand Kushina knows where to start looking and decides to get in some light training before starting the investigation in the morning. Meanwhile Naruto has now come to grips with how his mother has been treating him lately and will not put up with it any longer. He will get even with her, one way or another, and the only one who's not going to like it is Kushina herself._

Stepping out of the room Kushina reserved for the duration of her stay at a local Inn she heads out to find a small field to stretch herself and loosen the leash of her inner warrior before going off to chop whatever it is that's causing the disappearances happen in the first place into thin strips.

"This looks like a good place." Kushina takes out a scroll that contains a set of Kunai's and throwing knives much like Naruto has when he trains and starts testing out her aim, since her level of accuracy is on high marks, that she always scores an immediate hit when a target is in her sights. After a half hour Kushina notices that her skills while still sharp have gone down, but only slightly, not too much to worry about.

"Well still as good as ever, not much to concern myself with.!" Kushina proudly claims. Taking out a second scroll she unseals a long katana. what is unique about this sort of katana is the fact that the blade is pure red, from the hilt of the sword handle all the way to the end point with a gold line. the hilt is shaped like a diamond in order to balance out the mobility when the blade is swung. the handle of the sword is covered in a red and black fabric along with an orange cloth attached to the end.

"I still have no idea why I chose an orange cloth to be part of my katana, the color throws off its character." resuming her training Kushina takes to some stances with combinations thrown in. In the middle of all this she is unaware that someone has heard about her arrival, there are eyes everywhere you know.

"Even to the most highly trained shinobi they should know to always remain on guard, a place someone may deem is safe can also be dangerous. And although she may have chosen an area away from prying eyes, there are eyes everywhere and not just those behind you or in front of you." Are the thoughts belonging to a shadowy figure that observes Kushina before going back into the shadows to report about this 'minor threat'.

**With Naruto**

Sitting at home alone watching TV Naruto surfs across channels trying to find something to keep his mind off from what happened shortly after he got home. It surprised Naruto to see Tsume Inuzuka, of all people, waiting for him outside the house. but not as surprising as what the woman has told Naruto of what she heard about him a few days ago.

_**Flashback An hour early**_

_Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan and supporter of animal rights was walking alongside her three nin dogs on a nice sunny afternoon- close to evening enjoying the fresh air and cool orange sky. But to herself she is thinking about the things she overheard some people talking about and that was concerning young Naruto Uzumaki. The young pup in her opinion was a good boy who get's along with anyone and is hardly the entity of destruction as others claim him to be, with that being said she bumps into Mebuki Haruno seeing as how she too was lost in thought to notice._

_"Oh excuse me i didn't see you there." Says the Inuzuka matriarch._

_"Hello Tsume, what are you doing here? not that i'm being rude but your hardly ever around the shopping district." says Mebuki wondering what she is doing out here when she is usually back at the compound or at her office._

_"Needed to get away from the paperwork, now i know why the sandaime cries himself a river when he sees the dreaded paper." Says Tsume while looking around for anything that can peek her interest._

_"Well i don't know much about paperwork but i do know something that i need your help with. Its been on my mind for a week now but i wanted your take on it." says mebuki that what she is referring to is Naruto and how he and Kushina have not been seen together lately, even when the day starts._

_"What do you need my help with? Not that i can't be helpful but, right now i'm not in the mood. I just want to relax for a bit." sighing at yet another task to get to work on, and really, not in the mood for anything other than continuing her walk with the dogs._

_"Its about Kushina and Naruto, its got me worried." Clearly bothered by something as briefly mentioned._

_"What are you talking about? what could be wrong with those two?" says Tsume raising an eyebrow over the odd question mebuki asked her._

_"You wouldn't be surprised if you looked at their relationship a bit more closely so i'll explain." Mebuki begins by recalling what has happened over the past week when they were at the party, Kushina casually waving off Naruto being mentioned when asked if he was being taken care of, how she answers when you mention Naruto a bit excessively, even the sandaime has told her of this odd behavior when Mebuki was present for missions or briefing. She also states how Naruto turns a bit aggressive when he is training, but with that one she could be over-thinking things, it has her concerned of what has been going on with Kushina lately and why Naruto seems so closed off._

_"I don't believe that things are like that between them Mebuki. its probably nothing more than normal parent and child wanting to have their own time to themselves. they get along like any mother and child, she hires a sitter, the pup plays and interacts with the sitter, she sways away the stress, and they both go back again like normal." Says Tsume holding those facts very clear._

_"I am not convinced, i still think something is going on with Kushina. I don't know what it is, but i can bet that it is something that is not just by the way they are expressing their emotions towards each other, and Naruto is a boy i look out for." says Mebuki, she has come to know Naruto since he was very little, and although she knows about his burden like everyone else, she is slightly over the neutral zone like a quarter of the village is towards him._

_"I still don't believe any of this. do you really think that a woman like Kushina would be anything other than motherly and loving towards her only child? true i have seen the pup alone a few times but that isn't anything to warrant suspicion much less go straight into a shift of a cold, uncaring, and be a total bitch only when she is with Naruto, your probably just being paranoid." Tsume knows that Kushina wouldn't be a cold hearted, insensitive, and degrading woman, could she?_

**On a field in Kusagakure**

_Our redhead in question sneezes. "Someone must be talking about me, i hope its someone cool." before going back to her training._

**Back to Tsume**

_"I would feel much better if you could check on Naruto for me? I would do it myself but i have no idea where he lives or how to get there and while Kushina and i are more of acquaintances that get along well, i'm not that close to her, unlike you or Mikoto." You would think by now that Mebuki would be more than someone Kushina sees or works with, but to her, that's just what she is, an acquaintance._

_"Sigh fine. Why do i have to do this anyway?" says Tsume rather wanting to keep walking or be reading a magazine._

_"Because you would look out for him like you would do for your dogs." Saps Mebuki sternly._

_"Oh fine, i'll check on the young pup. but just so you know i would have done it without you telling me." says Tsume heading her way before going to check on Naruto_

_"Yeah, sure you would Tsume. Sure you would" Says mebuki with a look of indifference before heading off in her own direction._

**Back to Naruto**

_Approaching her out of curiosity Naruto asks her what she is doing all the way out here and close to nighttime. She tells him that over the past week she and a few others have noticed that he and Kushina have not been seen with each other among other concerns._

_"So your just worried about me? don't worry everything is fine, nothing out of the usual." says Naruto wanting to get this conversation over with quickly as there are more important matters to attend too._

_"Sounds to me like it isn't. And your not fooling anyone here not even me. Sigh, Naruto you know that if something is shaking you up you can speak up." says tsume hoping the boy will open up to what it is that is bothering him._

_"I told you Inuzuka-san nothing is bothering me i'm just tired that's all." says Naruto really wanting to get inside the house right now._

_"Well you still aren't fooling anyone. look, since its almost dinner time why don't i treat you to some nice hot food, looks like you could use it." Says Tsume knowing that if you wanted someone to tell you something you gotta know how to serve them first, and food is the answer most of the time._

_"No thanks I'll just, make something for dinner. Ramen is the only thing i'll be having anyway." says Naruto mumbling the last part softly._

_"Ah don't be that way come on!" Tsume drags him by the arm much to his protest and treats him to a nice hot meal like she said she would. Though not much was shared between the two she was somewhat glad that she was able to get the young pup to go out instead of being cooped up inside. The boy was really in need of some nightshade. After the meal Tsume said she was heading back to the compound, but told Naruto that if something is he really shaking him up, then to come find her or the other girls, they can help him through it. Its better not to let it sit inside you and not find a way to deal with it. So she bid him a goodnight and both her and him returned to their homes for the night._

**Flashback End**

Turning off the TV Naruto heads upstairs to shake off the feeling of loneliness that has gone around him with a good night's sleep, or if not, some mindless games should do the trick. When he reaches for the knob to the door he sees that Kushina's room is only a door down. The loneliness gone for a moment Naruto decides to check out his mom's room in the hope that he may be able to find something that can help with his 'revenge' or explain why she's been acting so cold to him.

"There should be something in here i can use. I can only hope i'm right." Says naruto opening the door to Kushina's room which is usually locked most of the time. this is because from what Naruto has learned is that he must learn to 'respect other's privacy' something which left Kushina looking away in embarrassment for a brief moment. Since then her door has remained locked for that reason, but now its unlocked. Looking around he sees only the usual bed, cabinets, walk-in closet, and desk along with a few womanly touches. Going in he starts to look around for anything that can help. So far nothing has helped and there isn't much he can use from what he has searched. Jumping on the bed and laying face down at the foot of the bed Naruto breathes out his failure, only to feel that part of the bed is unusually bumpy. Passing his hand over the surface Naruto feels like something is under there.

"What's this? it kind of feels like... is there a box inside the bed?" says Naruto. Getting off the end of the bed he takes the covers off and looks to find a scratched out line on the surface of the mattress. prying it open and big enough for his hand he pushes inside and to his surprise and right answer, was really a box, a cherry red box.

"How come there is a box inside of kaa-san's Bed? Naruto opens the box to find some strange shaped devices along with a journal. **(Note: the items in the box are 'explicit' so Naruto will to some knowledge know what they are for. And just to point out, NO! I am not making Kushina look bad in that way. This is intended for the revenge but the journal will explain why she has them from just one word alone.)****  
**

Looking at the shapes Naruto wonders if they are used for something. Looking at the first one he picked up he sees a switch on the left side, turning it on he feels it shake and rumble, confused he places it back in the box after turning it off, then looks at the others. There are at least two of them, one that has beads connected to each other from a string, some that look like those medicine capsules with a remote, and the last one is like the first one he picked up only it is curved and has two ends to it.

"Kaa-san sure has some weird toys... does she use them for something?" Looking at the last one closely Naruto sees it kind of looks like... "Does mom put these... inside her?" It is now that Naruto jumps back in surprise at the sudden finding. Putting everything back in the box and trying to hold his blush down Naruto opens Kushina's Journal to see if there are any answers to his questions. Everything he has read is only on how she has been so stressed out, craving some action, how the little 'twit' a name she has given Naruto has been nothing but annoying and irritating, how everyone asks her about him and how is he doing when they could be talking about something else, and how she was glad to have a mission to go to grass country so she could be away from the little twit for a while to alleviate herself from his constant talking.

Naruto is both pissed and depressed at how his mom really is, he didn't want to believe it but now this only fuels his need to get back at her for how she has treated him.

"Is this what i am to you kaa-san? Just a bother and annoying?!' tears threaten to come out over what he just said. Putting the journal back in the box and inside the bed but takes the devices with him Naruto heads back to his room and slumps on the bed to think about what he has just found. It would seem that now is the time to plan, and he intends to spread out on every part of her. wiping away the tears Naruto stood up in determination.

"You want a craving for some action kaa-san? then you just wait... I plan to give you some deep, core splitting action that you will not want to give up." Says Naruto sporting a predator like grin. Indeed, it is the time to plan.

**Grass Country: Morning**

After a rough night of brushing up on her skills Kushina heads out of the Inn and begins her mission. First Objective: Find Information from those who have disappeared during the trade agreement. Thinking of a good place to start gathering some minor info she heads in the direction of the meeting hall, it is usually there that information is the of the best kind. After an hour of conversing with a few of the residential civilians and one minor business store owner Kushina heads to a terrain located on the west side of the village. that is the most recent place were they have last seen some of the missing people.

"Alright there should be something that can point out were those ass grabbers could be." Kushina says mentally. After eight minutes of searching she notices that part of the terrain a few feet ahead of her looks like it has brushed by something. Gazing at the surface she steps over it to hear the sound of metal.

"A manhole cover? What's a manhole doing all the way out here? I understand if there is a treatment facility for water nearby like most villages have or a post stationed for barrier maintenance, but a manhole cover outside of the village's walls, when there is nothing next to it, not a common thing to come by." Kushina clearly presenting a weird finding. Looking at is closely she notices that this isn't a manhole judging by the fact that all manhole covers need to be labeled by the villages as maintenance resources or waste networks. This one looks like a sealed entrance. Trying to pry it open Kushina's grip scrunches on her fingers from forcefully trying to pry it open.

"sssssssssss, oww." hissing in pain kushina tries to find something around here she could use. As luck would have it, there is an crowbar buried in the dirt, if the end of it sticking out to make it look like a sturdy stick gave it away. Successfully prying the sealed cover open Kushina looks down for a moment before looking around to make sure no one follows her, and heads down to find what could be in there. Finding her way around the narrow tunnel and using a small torch to light that way, '_Fire jutsu's you gotta love em' _Kushina comes to a Triton road, three paths for one choice.

"Great, now which one do i pick? what to do, what to do." while Kushina decides which way to go let's look at how our blonde here is doing after his night of discovery.

**With Naruto**

Currently in the training field Naruto and the rest of the class are engaging in sparring matches and the nine year old blonde is tuning out the horrible high pitch squeals of the emo king's fangirls. God can anyone put their heads in a cube to get them to shut up!

"Wow, look at sauke go. he's so cool!"

"Go sasuke go we love you!"

"Beat him up sasuke he's no match for you"

"He's so dreamy, sigh."

Yeah, this is why fangirls are a horrible species and Tsume is still trying to find the entrance to where ever it is they came out of and let it blow in on itself with ten sticks of dynamite.

The sparring match between Sasuke vs akitsu, a civilian student, was really short sighted as the match was over in less than a minute with all the annoying fangirls shouting in harmony. As it turns out Naruto is gonna be waiting for a while since most matches are dealing with clan heirs and civilians, as well as witty comments and back talking with a whole lot of snide remarks.

"_Sigh what i wouldn't give to be eating three plates of hot dogs right now and listening to some music. Better than this lousy form of entertainment i mean its not even that good!" emphasizing his point as an academy student was tripped and back legged by Kiba inuzuka. And while Naruto deals with this let's go see how Kushina is fairing in her decision._

**With Kushina**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Running like hell from a 10 ton rolling stone log literally wanting to crush you flat like dough, Kushina chose the wrong path by taking the left path first. Her reward: Running like hell from said ten ton rolling stone log. Maneuvering and jumping through stones Kushina barely makes it out of the entrance path and back to where she started with the log now sealing the left path.

" *pant* so much for *pant* random guessing *pant* *pant* " Falling on her butt Kushina tries regaining her breath and think harder of which of the two remaining paths she would take that could possibly lead to finding out where the missing people from the village have all wound up. Back on her feet Kushina decides to try the middle path this time seeing as how the right path someone looks menacing to her. Throwing a rock in far enough she feels it is safe... somewhat... to go into. This time she is right, at least for her second try. Anyway, navigating along the pathway leading to the corridors and finding her way around she stumbles upon a spacious room. The thing is, this room is more... suited. having desks, book cases, shelves, hangers, portraits, and even several chairs with a few scrolls in top of them Kushina can't help but feel a bit... uneasy.

"Why is this place so... organized?" Looking around she finds everything that dates to the previous week of the trade agreement, only boring details. it isn't until she pulls out a drawer that a short end of a nub stick out. pulling it, it opens a separate compartment from the desk were several photos and folders of the various missing people come into light, the reasons for their missing status, how it in turn affects those around them, and the motives for said captures. Suffice to say this was pretty much a big financial and public awareness mess smeared all over the place.

"I guess i got most of the info as to why these people were mysteriously gone." Says Kushina sealing the contents in a storage scroll and placing it in her left vest pocket. She was about to find a way out when the lights to the room went out and, by instinct alone, managed to evade two enemy shinobi from criss crossing her neck from her body. Looking back, the lights flare back and the two shinobi she sees are now standing alongside the one responsible for all this.

"I thought you two took care of the rat problem before we decided to set down here. so why is it that one is still running around my underground cavern?" Clearly not pleased to find Kushina snooping amongst his personal findings.

"Haven't you heard? rats are quick to avoid a threat, as they are known to hide among the smallest of spaces. this one however must have thought it was safe, well she will now know, that down here is anywhere but safe." says the hired shinobi on the man's right.

"The only one is that is not safe down here are all of you. Now get your assess over you so i can kick them all the way out of kusagakure and get the hell out of here. and while your at it tell me why the hell did you, the one in the sleak style business wear thought it was cool to take these people from the trade agreement event?" says Kushina preparing her katana should the two in protection of their boss try anything else.

"Ever hear the phrase 'knowing too much can be a bad thing?' well to them it applies... heavily. As you already know in this world of shinobi information is power, and with it, can either help or ruin one person, an entire village, or the whole nation. And while some of the information i gain is very useful for helping out my interests, to them, there are some details that i would rather not have the public be aware of, even if the idiot that has said information says it couldn't hurt anybody, it could certainly hurt some. So i had to go to a length to be certain that some people should rather be kept under arms, which is why i had them suddenly vanish out of the event." Says the rugged man, waiting for any signs of movement to come from Kushina.

"Ah but where are my manners, i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sayo Kisamaru. and may i have the name of the woman in front of me?" Sayo Kisamaru is a corporate man who is always running on the information network and while he may sell high price info to villages, as mentioned briefly has some that would not be understood by some people. Sayo is mostly around Kushina's height, his attire is a gray style business suit, white long sleeved undershirt and tie, gray pants, and gray dress shoes. with a pair of glasses hanging from his front shirt, Sayo knows that time is one thing and he does not want to be in his cavern if it means blood will be shed.

"The name is Kushina. remember it when your incarserated." Not liking how he is watching her.

"Now we both know we'd rather not be here any longer than it already has been. So i will offer you a chance to save these people who are in level B2 of this underground cavern further ahead. However, you know what you must do in order to get to them, you must get past us to do so. Aio, aoi, get rid of her." Says Sayo shredding his business suit and revealing his shinobi attire. **(Regular jounin clothing, only everything is gray and black. Also i'm not with names so these are again, made up.)**

"Looks like i don't i have say in this. How about choice number 2? I knock you all out, tie you up, rescue everyone, and bring your sorry assess in for questioning? Doesn't that sound like a better choice for everyone here? I know i'm all for it." Says Kushina sprinting towards the two shinobi were they quickly evade her and attack her from both sides. rolling out of the way she throws two knives at each but are easily deflected. one of the two shinobi comes at her while she is dodging the slashes of the other guard.

"Fire style: Curtains of Ash!" fire envelops aio's blade and comes at her with a horizontal thrust. seeing this aoi jumps back in the hope that Kushina will be subjected to the burn. aio swings his sword sending a wave of volcanic ash towards her, but as soon as it touches it, it reveals to be a shadow clone.

"Damn!" shouts aio to be punched right in the face follow up with a low kick. Quickly sprinting aoi blocks the kick with his sword with aio falling back a distance.

"Well you certainly are strong. more of the battle to show off the fighting." says Aio throwing a smoke bomb to work in colaboration with Aoi. with the smoke clouding her vision Kushina looks around for any sign of them.

"Cheap surprise! you really think this will make me go down?!" shouts kushina. at that moment a wave of fire shoots directly from her left side. rolling to the front to avoid damage another wave of fire comes towards her. throwing herself to the right, the process repeats a few more times, cindering her vest and shirt as well as causing minor burns but so far, she is good to continue. However, the smoke is still in play and with no way of seeing she is stuck.

"Aio, she said if this would make her go down, well what do you think she is feeling now?" shouts aoi from within the smokescreen.

"I say she's feeling distressed. don't worry my dear, let us help rid you of that. Fire style: Twin wave fire slash!" Two waves left and right close in. seeing these are twice as big and dodging may bring more harm then good. luckily kushina has three spare water canteens. unsealing them she gathers the water shouting.

"Water style: Aqua barrier." immediately a barrier of water stops the twin waves before dissipating the now smoke filled room with steam. As if the situation wasn't a pain the ass already. Kushina is on the brink of just charging in but she knows that doing so may roast her. there has to be a way for the clouded room to be clear again, but how?... of course!

"Well it seems the situation seems more grave with each passing second. shall we end this?" says Aoi ready fro the final touch on this battle.

"Why of course aoi. let's put this little rat to rest." says aio getting ready as well. as they prepare to launch a final fire wave to extinguish Kushina the smoke starts clearing up and before Aio could even says what's happening a red katana appears out of his chest.

"AIO!" shouts aoi seeing kushina take the sword out and watching the body of the now shocked shinobi fall to the ground. only one thing was on aio's mind before finally passing on. 'I let my guard down'. now onto the next. Kushina quickly makes two shadow clones to charge at aoi from three different directions. quickly forming hand signs to stop her, aoi slams his down.

"Earth style: earth spikes!" seeing this kushina uses her clones to double jump to aoi safely while they poof away from the damage. in that time kushina charges down quickly placing a paralysis seal on his forehead, rendering him immobile.

"How did you manage to clear out the smoke?! what in the hell are you?!" signs of worry come over aio face, he knows his next words will decide his fate.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, the red death of Konoha! as for your other question, i had two possible solutions, so in the end i went with this!" pulling out a sealing scroll and a basketball sized blue gray orb of water. "to make a long explanation short, wind and water ar two elements that help clean up several messes depending on how its used. with the seal in hand i made a suction vacuum that pulled in the smoke and steam. the rest went inside the orb of water since my affinity is water, and using the absorption of water i was able to pull in the remaining smoke and steam by transforming the water into a net, collecting, and sealing."

"I didn't even think to add in those helpful items. so, what are you gonna do now? my friend is dead, and my boss seems to have run off sometime ago." Aoi contemplates what would happen now, a swift death or prison? touch choices. Kushina decides that this guy may cause trouble in the future, so she decides to knock him out via the seal and tie him with ninja wire. With that in mind, she heads down the open corridor that will lead her to the missing people and hopefully get this mission done.

**Time-skip: An hour later**

Kushina was exhausted, simply put. A fierce battle in limited space and with several people in the way, she had to tread carefully otherwise some would have either died or have gotten seriously hurt. Either way, the battle ended in a draw and sayo managed to escape using a substitution at the last minute. He prompted saying that while his plan has been cleared up and the people set free, he will come back to finish the task at killing everyone who has some dirt on him, and mark his words, if they are even the wisest, they will shut the fuck up. Because he will strike at them when they least expect it. After setting everyone free and reuniting them with their families, Kushina notifies kesakore on what happened during her mission, the files she managed to recover, who was behind all this, the remaining shinobi left back at the underground cavern, and of sayo's assurance that he will return if given a reason too.

"On behalf of the village i owe you a great deal of thanks not only for bringing my people back to safety, but also finding out why this happened. Now maybe we will be better prepared if sayo ever shows up again." Kesakore says.

"Think nothing of it, just make sure your ninja's are ready for when it happens. The trip here is tiring and i really don't want to face anymore of the bugs." says Kushina smacking a fly away from her arm while kesakore chuckles at her animosity.

"We will keep that in mind. and please feel free to check the village before you go, there may be something you would like to take with you." says kesakore bidding farewell to Kushina as she makes her way back to the Inn for a bit of rest before returning home to the village. along the way though she notices several children along with their parents in a small restaurant nearby talking and eating together. one of the children particularly says how he missed his mom when she went missing, and how he is thanking kami that she is back, and was afraid he would never see her again. the mother soothes her child's worries, and says that if it wasn't for the leaf ninja, she might not be here. Looking in kushina's direction, the mother waves at her, and the child, noticing, runs up to kushina.

"Are you the ninja that saved my mommy from those bad men?" says the little boy

"I am, why?" asks Kushina

"I want to say thank you! thank you for saving my mommy. i thought i would never see her again!" says the boy crying a few tears

"Its no problem gaki." says kushina patting the boy on the head. heading back to his mother kushina can't help but smile at the scene. mother and child, a love so strong that nothing can break it, and yet... why does this make her feel so sad? ignoring the feeling she heads into the inn for rest before returning to the leaf village. While heading out, kushina still can't think why seeing that little boy with his mother makes her feel so sad.

**Time-skip: Two days**

**With Naruto**

"And that is why i can't stand sasuke jiji. god he such a jerk!" says Naruto who after insulting the great emo king in what happened after the academy day came to an end, punched in flat out in the jaw so hard, rendering him out cold. **(I won't bother explaining so just go with it.)**

"Yes i will admit that the boy's attitude is in need of some serious work, but for the time being, just ignore him. Anyway Naruto i thought you should know that your mother is returning today from her mission in grass country. I bet you missed her huh." says the sandaime in his usual grandfather tone.

"Oh yeah jiji, i sure did." says naruto forcing the words out. in truth, he did miss her. missed her on long it would take to get her ass back here so he can get some payback.

"Anyway jiji, i'm gonna head home and get her something to eat. she's probably hungry after all that traveling." says naruto heading out to start up the 'revenge' _'this is gonna be sweet'_

Arriving at the front gate Kushina signs in and heads to the tower to report to sarutobi AKA old monkey. after a grueling explanation and some other interesting information Kushina decides to grab some ramen to go at ichiraku, and head to the compound. Hey, at least she was away for most of the week, so she could stand to tolerate the little twit until the next mission presents itself. Heading to the house Kushina unlocks the door, takes her sandals off, hangs her jacket, and heads into the kitchen.

"Where is that little twit? I thought he would be running up to me telling me how much he missed me and how lonely he was." Says kushina finding it odd that Naruto was nowhere in sight. Sitting down she opens a pack of ramen and chows down, unaware of the events that will happen the moment she heads to bed. Naruto on the other hand is ready, and waiting in nothing more than a pair of shorts and a black tank top. After some R&R the sun now retires with the moon taking over for the night. Kushina heads in to the bathroom for a quick clean up, while naruto sneaks into her room with the toys, ready to play. Coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and her vibrant red hair flowing down, kushina changes into her nightgown and panties, drying her hair, and flopping down on the bed.

"Sigh, man how i missed my bed. but not as much as i missed you all." Kushina says with a smile, referring to her special items.

"Since the twit is probably asleep by now, i think i deserve some of my alone time." quickly grabbing the cherry red box from inside her bed kushina get's comfortable for the night of her own fun. only to look in shock as she finds that her toys are not in the box. frantically searching around her room, she find nothing, not even the beads! this has her worried.

"Ok, i know for a fact that i didn't take them out of the box and they were there when i left! where are they?!" says Kushina still looking around frantically. it was at this time naruto steps out of the closet with the predator like grin present on his face, as he too, will have a fun night. '_Show time'_

"Where are they?!" shouts kushina.

"If you wondering where your special toys went kaa-san, don't worry, there all safe. there just with me for the moment." says Naruto while kushina shockingly turns around seeing her son holding the vibrator and clip beads. Blushing up a storm, kushina yells at the top of her lungs.

"NARUTO WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TAKE MY PRIVATE THINGS FROM MY ROOM?! HAND THEM OVER THIS INSTANT!" an enraged kushina says

"I don't think so kaa-san! because who would have thought that you, a great kunoichi, and an expert swordsman, would have things such as these lying around her bedroom. I didn't picture you as that type of woman kaa-san." says naruto with a grin knowing he has kushina right where he wants her. it was taking every ounce of self restraint for kushina to not beat naruto with a wooden banto for taking her things, it was something a child, shouldn't ever do or know about.

"Listen you little twit, i am going to give you a chance to put everything down, and get the hell out of here! I suggest you be like the good little boy you are, and heed my orders." Kushina grimly said, trying hard to push down the blush as she saw Naruto still with her toys in hand.

"I could kaa-san, but i won't. I am done taking your crap, and tonight, will be a new start in our mother-son relationship. You said you were stressed and wanted some action, well, why don't i give you the action you've been craving up until now." says Naruto locking the bedroom door, and turning off the lights, leaving only the lamp on. It was at this point Kushina could not believe that the little twit would actually go against her.

**(Lime Scene. Re-written.)**

Anger. the one emotion that is clouding and enveloping Kushina and the one force she feels towards Naruto at the moment. Now you would think that she would be more in control of her actions right now but you would be dead wrong on that.

"You seem stressed kaa-san, do you want to help me relive you of your anguish?" says Naruto in a tone that leaks seduction and contentment.

"I have a better idea in mind.. Sochi!" it was at that instant that that kushina in a speed of sound literally pined Naruto on her bedroom wall. and it was amazing that he could even stand up at the amount of force that she just pushed on him. Her eyes burning down on his with anger, Naruto is determined nofto fall back on her gaze so he looks at her in the same emotion, trying to find a way to turn the tables on her.

"Do you really think that just because you got me backed against the wall i will grovel at your feet and beg for your forgiveness because of what i did. well you best think wrong because i won't!" glaring up at her Naruto is still held in a tight grip. for a mother who has been out of the ninja ranks for some time, she sure has some amazing strength.

"In all honesty i expected you too, but your grief won't be anywhere near as damaging once i punish you for that backtalk!" Kushina says as she grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and hurls him on the bed while Naruto rolls out of the way as an incoming kick is directed towards him. Sneering kushina goes on the assault to punish Naruto and remind him that he should never cross her!

"_I didn't take into account that she would fight back. This is bad' _dodging another kick leaving an imprint on the wall. _"I have to find someway of pinning her down, but how? I can't even get close to her without getting hit!" _thinks Naruto as he barely managed to get out of the way from a punch Kushina sent to his head.

_**"Kit, I applaud you for having the courage to stand up to her, but here is where you made a very grave mistake. trying to one-up her. At your level you'd be lucky to even get a scratch on her let alone have any chance of doing anything." the voice of the Kyuubi says through his mind.**_

_"How are you talki- i'll worry about that later. Ignoring the obvious, do you have anything better to say other than putting me down?! because if you haven't noticed i'm really close to getting my lights punched out!" says Naruto still evading hits left and right._

_**"As much as i would enjoy seeing this family fighting, i would rather not have her burying fear and trauma inside of you. That is my job!" says the kyuubi showing a sign of concern in this moment of time.**  
_

_"What are blabbering about now you fuzzball? If your going to help me out then help out already." said Naruto getting singed by kushina's nails._

**_"You could have said please. I will be leaking out a bit of my chakra for it to help you at least pin her down so you can proceed with your ministrations. but know there is a catch. I'll let you come back to get your answer soon enough." says kyuubi leaking out enough chakra for Naruto to enter the initial state._**

As kushina finally manages to backhand Naruto."So tell me you little twit, was that enough for you to reconsider?" Naruto looks back up at her with blood slitted crimson red eyes, longer fangs, sharp nails, and slightly darker whisker marks. It is because of this sudden drop in guard that Naruto manages to push her with enough force onto the bed to momentarily disorient her.

"I didn't know you like to be so rough with your nightly activities. Says Naruto looking down at Kushina, red meeting violet.

"Believe me i can be rough, but with you, its a different story." as kushina attempts to get back up Naruto, with the aid of the kyuubi's strength pins Kushina down. In her state of bewilderment, she struggles to get free, but naruto pushes down even harder with a slighter increase in use of Kyuubi's chakra.

"Struggle all you want kaa-san, you won't be getting up until i am done with you." Says Naruto looking at down at her and to the capsule pods known as the bullet vibrator with a remote control linked to it.

"Naruto! if you don't want me to literally force the meaning of 'do as i say' into that big empty yellow ball you call a head with every ounce of my being. Let. Me. Go!" Sneering at her son, she will be damned if he can even think of doing what she is thinking he will do.

"I'll take that chance. Now. I believe you said something about getting rid of your stress kaa-san? why don't i help you get started." Says Naruto leaning down an nibbling on her cheeks, earlobe, neck, and chest softly and smoothly while grating his teeth across her skin, in a tingling like sensation. Kushina as of now shudders at the sudden feeling of her son's mouth tracing its way across her upper body.

"N-Na-Naruto!. St-Stop! you can't do this!" says Kushina trying to fight back. In her opinion she could have either tried taking in the chakra of the kyuubi as she suspected was Naruto's sudden strength as she was the previous host, or could have tried snipping at him with her own armed teeth. but... for some reason, she is not doing it. its like her commands aren't reaching her body, and when she tried prying loose Naruto stopped her by biting down at her shoulder causing a slight moan in both pain and pleasure. Licking the blood to soothe her bite, Naruto looks at her with eyes filled hunger, causing Kushina to look away briefly, while still trying to break free, if the slight blush on her face was anything to go by.

"Well kaa-san, since you look relaxed, why don't i treat you to something different." says Naruto going down to her breasts, using his nose to touch, poke, and stroke her nipple while using his lips to bite down on it. Kushina start's feeling her breathing has gotten a bit heavy, and her struggle has started to go down, but Naruto however is still keeping a close eye. Using the same tactic on the other breast, he then uses his teeth to pull the nipple back forcefully causing Kushina to moan a bit louder at the sudden action.

"How am i doing so far kaa-san? is this good to your liking?" as once again crimson eyes meet violet eyes.

"S-S- I, I, dammit!" trying to form a sentence seems impossible for her at the moment. a returned feeling she has not felt since long ago has wrapped around her, which then shows her son quickly getting the bullet vibrator. turning them on, he pressed one to Kushina's stomach. feeling the vibration she pulls her head back slightly but her eyes widen since she now feels it on her womanhood. the slow waves sliding up and down her panties, the teasing to make her soaked, and how her son is only focused on this task wanting to drive her craving even further into a wedge.

"Look at this, your getting even wetter down here kaa-san. don't tell me you like your sochi doing this to you? your dirty woman!" says Naruto putting more pressure on the vibrator letting in go further in with only the panties preventing it from going completely into her seeping walls. For what seemed like an eternity which in reality has only been 15 minutes Kushina is close to climaxing. Just one more little push...

"If only you could see the kind of face you are making right now kaa-san. Would people still call you the red death after seeing this?" taking away the bullet from her folds for only a moment, earning a mew of disapproval from Kushina as she was close, only to hear her shout as it comes back full force, causing her release and a torrent of her juices to leak out on Naruto's fingers, as well as the bed. With the deed done, Naruto hops off the bed, throws back the bullet and the control and heads for the door while kushina tries to get her bearings from her cumming on the bed, she gets up seeing Naruto head to door delivering a final piece before heading to his room.

"Whether or not you get back at me kaa-san for doing this, know that this is only the start, you said you wanted action, well i'll be happy to deliver." says Naruto closing the door and heading to his room. Kushina just barely makes it to the door, her mind still processing on how this happened, but more importantly, why she stopped doing anything to prevent it from going to far when Naruto started touching her. the only word that comes to mind as of right now is this. Why?

**Well everyone Chapter 4 is done. I just hope everyone get's a happy face from it. Sorry if i took a while i have been a bit lazy with the ideas, not to mention some personal problems. I have re-written the lime scene to make it more look like it would mostly happen on this scenario. Also to point out that lately flamers have been a bit subtle on my story. Understand one thing. This is Fanfiction. Every writer has his/her own way of writing their story, I am not naming myself as a village leader, it is only a made up name for a character! God, get it through your heads. Anyway, read & review. Till the next chapter, Zeofox out!**


End file.
